Collar of Obedience
by KokkoryuhaFox
Summary: RaiJack. Lemon. Violence. A new Shen Gong Wu gives Jack some dark ideas.


Listen up, guys! This is NOT a happy-go-lucky story, I don't wanna hear you whine about how freaked out you are. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. There WILL be violence, there will be yaoi, if you can't handle that, please, please, turn away. For those of you who think you are up to it, enjoy. I fixed it so you could actually see the breaks...

* * *

"Collar of obedience? Excuse me, what kind of name is that?" Kimiko hissed in disgust, looking down at the scroll and its oh so handy Pictionary description. 

"Sounds… kinky." Raimundo answered, an eyebrow lifting in distrust.

"The owner gets it on someone else and they have to do whatever they say," Dojo spoke, shrugging, _kids get freaked over anything_.

"Well, I reckon we should go get it then," Clay said, breaking the awkward silence that followed Dojo's words.

---

"There it is!" Omi cried, pointing at the collar up ahead.

"Oh my gosh…" whispered Kimiko, able to glimpse the collar from a far. It looked like something out of someone's bondage collection. _Were those spikes?_

Rai lunged at it as another hand fell on the collar with his own hand.

"Rai, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown! My Shroud of Shadows versus your Golden Tiger Claws! The challenge is tag, the first to strike the other gets all three."

"It's on. Gong Yi Tampai!"

Mist filled the air and the forest became so covered in trees that everything seemed dark.

"Shroud of Shadows!" Rai heard off to his left somewhere. _Tag, my favorite_, Rai rolled his eyes, _this should be fun_.

Rai heard a twig snap nearby, "Golden Tiger Claws!"

As Rai jumped through the portal, he caught Jack reaching out to where he was only seconds ago. _Close!_

But Rai wasn't the luckiest with where he ended up. The Jack-bots had been activated and Rai now had the joy of fighting five of them while trying to dodge Jack.

"Typhoon boom!" Rai shouted destroying the nearest bots. More flew at him from above, but it was too late. Jack was behind him, slapping him upside the head.

Rai fell. The showdown was over.

"Thanks for the Shen Gong Wu, losers!" Jack laughed, flying away in all the confusion.

"Shit."

---

"So, what does it do?" Jack asked, turning the collar over in his hands and glancing at Wuya's excited twittering.

"It allows you to tear away someone's will and make them a slave to any wish you could imagine!" Wuya cackled, "You should use it on the one of the Xiaolin monks! Then you could rule the world!"

"Y'know, you are really redundant, everything about ruling the world, and… wait a minute. Anything?" Jack stared at Wuya, gripping the Wu tightly.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid! Anything!"

"Anything…"

---

Rai awoke to a strange noise, like a _whoosh_, or a portal tearing open in a new dimension.

"Shit," Rai sneered, feeling fingers wind a collar around his neck.

"Didn't see that one coming did you?" Jack whispered, placing his hand on Rai's neck.

Rai swung the first punch, leaping into action wildly in frustration.

"Stop." Jack said, and Rai stopped. Rai hurt, every nerve slamming into submission at the command.

"Oh this will be fun, Golden Tiger Claws," Jack said, opening a portal, "Come along, Rai," and he did.

---

"Where is Rai?" Kimiko asked, looking at the empty tatami mat.

"I suspect that this is a plot by Jack Spicer," Master Fung answered, appearing in the doorway of their room.

"I think we got a problem, partner." Clay drawled.

"Most definitely," Omi finished.

---

"Dance," Jack said, leaning back on his headboard and watching Rai swing and dance to an invisible rhythm.

"You waste your time making him dance! Why not use him to attack the temple! You are such an idiot! Why do I waste my time with some loser like you…"

But Jack had stopped listening, "Why don't you go bother Chase?" he muttered, and Wuya flew away still muttering.

"Stop," Jack commanded, and watched Rai freeze in place. Jack held back laughter as Rai swayed a bit in his frozen state. He was tired and Jack knew that.

"You can rest if you want," Jack spoke, letting a smile come across his face.

Rai dropped to the floor, but even Jack was prepared for what came next. Rai lunged at Jack in a stunning move of will.

"Stop." Jack demanded, as Rai got near enough to strike. Rai met floor for probably the hundredth time in the last four hours.

"You can speak at will, but no movements without permission." A strew of curses met this liberty.

"Whine all you want, dog, you're captured." Jack said, walking over to where Rai lie on the floor. "You're tired, mongrel, you should rest while you're allowed."

"Fuck you bastard, let me go and I'll fight you like a man!" Rai screamed, his vocal cords the only thing following his commands.

"I said no, now rest," And Rai passed out. After all, it was a command.

---

"Awake," the word awoke Rai to the pale light of morning. He felt tired and his body ached all over. He hurt desperately, all the ridiculous labor he had done for Jack, dancing, running, testing out his new Jack-bots (and loosing to them, on command).

Jack was in his face now, looking at him with a spark of glee that Rai wished he could punch out of his face.

"I did some thinking while I let you sleep in," Jack laughed at his own joke. Rai would have rolled his eyes if he had any control of them. "I have some new ideas!"

"Stand." Rai stood jerkily, his throat restricting from allowing his protest to escape his mouth.

"Strip."

Rai felt his hands lift to his shirt and pull it over his head. He was shaking like a leaf internally. Rai watched in horror as Jack's faced changed from mild curiosity to intent staring. _Tell me you are kidding me_…

Rai had his hands at his boxers before a noise escaped Jack.

"S-stop," Jack gasped out, rising to put his hands on Rai. Rai felt all his muscles tighten, his stomach twisting into a tornado of pain.

Rai stood in silence as pale hands slid all over his body, his torso, his arms, his legs. Rai's arm flinched in anger, punching was a stress reliever, and he craved to put his fist into a certain goth boy's face.

Jack reached into his back pocket and removed a folded switch blade. Rai knew that his eyes popped even if it wasn't an allowed action. His mind reeled in anger against his disobedience. It was nothing compared to the next sensation.

Jack flipped the blade open and ran it smoothly into Rai's skin and down his arm. Rai's eyes flickered over to the bleeding cut on his arm. It hurt like a paper cut, a pain that never passes quickly enough.

"It's a switch blade, one of my favorites…" Jack spoke, and though Rai was the only other being in the room, he knew it didn't matter; Jack wasn't really speaking to him anyway.

Jack ran the blade around his shoulders and Rai shuddered, except not externally. Jack smiled at the blood flowing down his arm and dripping off of his fingers.

"You do it now," Jack said pressing the handle of the blade into Rai's hand. Rai held it up to his other arm and repeated the ministrations on his other arm. Jack looked intrigued at the tears that streamed Rai's face. Neither of them had willed them, but the pain his body was enduring caused their escape.

Jack looked thrilled, and leaned down a bit to lick off the tears flowing down his face, "You are so sexy."

"Fuck you," came Rai's strangled reply. Jack slapped him, the knife slipping from his blood slippery hands.

Rai hit the floor, agitating bruises earned earlier on.

"Who gave you the right to speak!" Jack screeched, picking the knife off the floor and cutting a nasty "x" across Rai's chest. Sliding the knife under the edge of Rai's boxers, Jack cut the cloth to shreds.

"You don't seem as in to this as I am. Get more into this." Jack growled, digging the knife into the side of Rai's thigh. Against orders or not, Rai released a scream. Jack grinned in excitement.

"That's more like it. Any noises you want to make along those lines, you have permission."

Rai felt his body reacting to the touches and heat of Jack so nearby. Jack leaned back and shrugged out of his shirt and toed off his boots.

"Are you ready?" Jack questioned, tugging his pants off and tossing them off to the side.

Rai cried. Cried like a captured animal. The anguish seemed to only thrill Jack more.

Jack pulled lube from off to the side, "Oh, don't be like that. Think of how considerate I'm being…" he whispered undoing the cap and squeezing some into his palms.

Rai closed his eyes in fear of what would come next. But when Jack came down on Rai, Rai gasped in shock of the unexpected.

Jack jerked violently on top of Rai and shouted as he came. Rai couldn't help but think of how dark the ceiling seemed from the floor.

---

The next morning, Rai awoke to the joys of a bed. A real bed… _This guy really IS fucking psycho… Chains…?_

"Good morning, beautiful."

"What earned that comment? The fact that we fucked last night?" Rai's voice sounded odd, like it hadn't been used it days. Oh wait, it hadn't.

"You've been out for a few days. Even on command I couldn't wake you, seems you lost too much blood."

"The idiot doesn't even know that if you slice someone up, eventually they loose too much blood and pass out…"

"Wuya, how nice to see you again…" Rai grumbled, _great, the dream team was back together._

Jack approached him, holding a dark cup with liquid (_water, let it be water_), and held it out to him, "Drink it yourself."

Rai lifted his hand and took the glass from Jack's gloved hand. He put it to his mouth and downed it instantly. _Awfully loose chains these… Wait a minute…_

He put his hands to his neck. No collar was wrapped about his throat.

"How… long…?" Rai croaked, looking horrified at the smiling Goth near him on the bed.

"You're the one who removed it. During your little strip tease," Jack smiled, incisors seeming ridiculously sharp for a normal person.

Horror pasted itself all over Rai's face, "Y-you're lying."

Wuya cackled insanely.

"Care to watch the video?" Jack asked, lifting his hand to his shirt pocket to pull a small control from his pocket.

"No!" Rai shouted, reaching out and preventing Jack's hand from further actions.

Jack's thumb hit the button even with Rai's hand clenching his hand tightly. Rai watched in horror as he saw himself pull everything (except those boxers) off, realizing that was what probably had made Jack speak.

"How… I…"

"Turns out you have a very sexy dark side." Jack whispered, leaning over to bite Rai on the neck.

Wuya just continued to laugh.


End file.
